1. Field of Invention
The present invention refers to an mowing equipment for cutting, collecting and dynamic processing of grass that innovates on gathering the mowed grass and proceeding on its processing needing, thus, no subsequent steps on combing, sweeping, or picking.
2. Description of Related Art
As it is common known, maintenance of grassy areas, whether private or even in public areas, demands a set of frequent proceedings, among which mowing and gathering the mowed grass afterwards, whether by means of combing, sweeping, or even picking.
Thus, depending on the size of the grassy area, there are several types of equipments, from mechanic mowers activated by human force to electric mowers, or activated by internal combustion engines (two-stroke engine), or even small vehicles shaped like micro tractors which are driven by the operator.
As to the type of mowing, the current mowers comprise: a) helical blades mounted on a horizontal oblong rotor (normally used in mechanic mowers activated by human force); b) plastic wire disposed in a rotary coil (used in small electric mowers, wherein the wire makes the mowing and is set apart when wasted); and c) metallic rotary blades on several embodiments (employed in the several types of mowers).
Generally, conventional mowers, having rare exceptions, simply make the grass mowing, wherein the recently mowed material must be gathered, otherwise it may be spread by wind, rain, possibly causing damages like obstruction of water outflow galleries, etc.
Some few sophisticated models of mowers comprise some kind of recently mowed grass suction, which is directed to a bag-shaped compartment, which must be periodically emptied.
This latter type of mower, besides does not require the gathering of the recently mowed grass, is not capable of gathering small sticks and other wastes eventually present on the area to be worked on, and invariably still implies on the operation in which the amount of the suctioned and gathered grass must be later put away in a suitable way.
Regarding this context, was developed the present equipment for cutting, collecting and dynamic processing of grass, which promotes grass mowing in a previously defined level, immediately performing the gathering of the mowed grass, and continuously performing the dynamic grass processing, as well, by means of an effect analogous to the grating.